Wardrobe Malfunction
The floor is sparkling. Literally. The ceiling lights that glint off of it are like small starlights as they twinkle in their reflections. There's the odor of water left in the air, a slight humidity left in the wake of a sudden flash-floodng of the floor followed by a high heat drying process, all finished by a rigorous scrubbing and polishing that has left a coat of wax that would have the most ritzy places on earth seething in jealousy. And of course, being the prudent sort, Loadout even has a 'Caution Wet Floor' sign put up near the entrance. Right about now he's over by the far wall, currently having both hands on the handle of an elongated squeegee-like device that he is currently using to reach the ceiling, scrubbing dilligently and enjoying it the whole while in that way that only a true clean freak can. Dust Devil comes in running at high speed. He's not blurr fast but he can put some bots to shame. And he's got the youthful exuberance combined with the mix. So he only has a few miliseconds to register the caution sign and that gives him just enough time to utter. "Slaaaaaaaaaaaaagit!!!" The young sorta bluish mech starts skidding across the floor, squealing metal on waxed metal. The two crutches he was returning go flying and he ends up across the room, legs propped up against the wall and him on his back, looking at the freshly cleaned ceiling. "WTF just happened....." Dust Devil's color blue is sorta mixed with dust and sand and has no finish left considering how much dirt and debris he whips up. But overall he's sorta a silvery blue color....when you can see his paint color at all. Loadout knows that sound. Too many times has he had the misfortune of hearing it, despite putting up precautionary signs...and every time it sends a chill up his robotic equivelant of a spine. He whips about, dropping the squeegee pole with a clatter just in time to see Dust Devil come to a halt upside-down at the far wall. But of course, it's not Dust Devil he's looking at....it's the streak right across the floor where he went. Both hands raise up to touch at the top of his head, and Loadout's optic visor pulses a bright orange for a few seconds as a look of abject horror crosses his features. Loadout screams like a girl, "MY CLEAN FLOOR! What have you done!?" Sergeant Encore says, "Uh-oh..." Powerglide says, "What? What? Did someone blow up??" Torque had heard about the cleaning spree Loadout was carrying out, but she doesn't show up until a bit later to check it out. The femme blinks in surprise as she stops at the medbay entrance, optics scanning the polished surfaces of.. everything. "Wow... Loadout, when you clean you really pull the all the stops out..." Antennas twitch up at the sound of someone approaching fast from the hall, stepping aside just in time for Dust Devil to go skidding past. "Ack! Hey! No running!" But she finally realizes who it is, her surprised expression softening as she sighs. "Dust Devil... What in Primus name are you doing?" She enters, careful not to track anything in, though she's not at her cleanest either with dirt smears and grass stains and a few small splashes of mud. The worst are her tires, all caked with mud. Torque casts an apologetic glance at Loadout on Dust Devil's behalf, hoisting up the young mech with ease to his feet. Dust Devil blinks a few times as he tries to register how he went from vertical to horizontal and back to vertical. "Oh T-thanks Torque...I was tryin ta bring ya back the crutches and then apparently we installed an ice rink." He then realizes that the sound he thought was high pitched ringing in his audios is actually the sound of a mech bent on his possible destruction, he tries to get behind Torque. "I'm sorry I'm sorry...I didn't realize people were doin stuff in here." He tries not to look at all the dust he's knocked off himself. Dust Devil says, "Is he gonna kill me?" Torque says, "I'm.. not sure" Loadout is already in motion at this point. There is a cleanliness crisis underway and he's not one to just sit idle while it needs rectifying! Opening a side panel in one of the walls he pulls out a device that looks sort of like a bulky high tech floor-buffer that he winds up to full speed with the flick of a switch and an ominous *BRUUMMM* from beneath the spinning pad. Quickly grinding it against the streaked path, he starts making an effort to erase it from hence it came. Of course he's doing this, but his attention is on Dust Devil all the same, "That sign was there for a reason! Not only for your own protection but to protect the vulnerable coat of wax that needs time to settle in! Now look what you've done, I'll have to do this whole floor again to make it uniform!" A moment passes, and then he seems to notice hte EXTRA dust falling out as well...and he suddenly points a finger at Dust Devil like it were a sword, "DON'T MOVE! Do not even twitch oddly enough...I'll get to -YOU- in a moment!" Dust Devil eeps. "Help?!" Loadout says, "The only help you're going to get is a thorough cleansing you FILTHY Autobot!" Repugnus says, "Oh, just threaten to get him dirty." Sergeant Encore says, "Man last time I heard loadout this narked was when I last smoked in medbay..." Dust Devil says, "Ummm I'd stay sir but ummm I have orders to be anywhere but here at the moment so I'll just get out of yer way...." Torque glances at the crutches strewn across the room at their mention, giving the young mech a half-hearted smile, "Heh, thanks Dust. But you didn't have to rush to get 'em here." She glances back at Loadout when he starts to get all 'clean freak' and Dust Devil cowers behind her. The femme simply shakes her head, a hand on her hip as she sighs. "Loadout, calm down, it'll get cleaned up. But, speaking of clean, I need to borrow some strong solvents, or at least some help. Had to help tow some human's car from a muddy ditch, and I think I've got stuff all clogged up under my armor and joints..." She uncomfortably rolls a shoulder, a small amount of dry mud powdering the floor. Loadout says, "Oh no you don't! Those caution signs are there for a reason/ Not only could you potentially have injured yourself, but you left this long streak on the floor, and all that dust you're dropping everywhere...I'll solve ALL of these problems at once!" Torque says, "Jeeze, don't frighten the poor mech, Loadout" Repugnus says, "Yousa gonna die, Dust Devil!" Sergeant Encore says, "Nah yer not. Just get ready for a real /deep/ cleaning" Barkida arrives from the Lounge/Observation Room to the west. Barkida has arrived. Powerglide says, "Hey, if the guy wants to be dirty let 'im!" Dust Devil takes two little steps, leaving a fine dusting of sand in his wake and one clod of dirt. "But if I go then that's less work fer ya....and I'd hate ta give ya more work ta do. And poor Torque. See it should be ladies first. And it would be rude ta let her wait...." Sergeant Encore says, "Not in Loadout's medbay. He's a stickler for keepin it sterile" Dust Devil says, "I'm not dirty, I'm dusty. And I keep some fine sand in certain compartments fer battles. But I'm not dirty. And yes my paintjob is a bit scratched but what do ya expect?! But I'm not dirty...." Loadout says, "You're positively -filthy-." Bumblebee enters from the Main Lobby - First Floor to the north. Bumblebee has arrived. Barkida raps on the doorway with her good arm, looking a bit groggy still from the drugs. "Machine-men, is First-Aid near? I want to thank him for his care." Loadout keeps squeaking the buffer along the floor, 'eating up' the streak left behind by Dust Devil's inadvertent crash inch by inch. The way that he erases it in Torque and Dust Devil's location, it almost looks as if he were 'painting' them both into a figurative corner. He only finally switches the machine off when he's almost within arm's reach, straightening up and setting his hands on his own hips, "And if I take care of -your- problem right now, you won't be messing up this medical bay again with your filth!" he exclaims, and then is giving Torque an eyeing up and down too for that matter. It would almost look lecherous from a human perspective if one didn't know he was eyeing the mud as opposed to her body. "...well! Yes, Torque I can certainly deal with that. You see?" He addresses the question at Dust Devil, "That's how you go about it! Honestly, I swear some of you make too much of a fuss of this. I -know- what I am doing! I can have you looking better than the day you came off the assembly bay when I am through." Loadout also half turns back at the door knocking, his optic visor pulsing, "Eh? What? What's that?" His train of thought momentarily interrupted. "....oh. No, I don't believe First Aid is here. The medical bay was empty when I arrived....and began cleaning the -mess- I found." Bumblebee cautiously pokes his head in the medbay door, having heard a large commotion. His paintjob's beed taking a beating recently, with that last fiasco in the park having left him in a bad state. The Junkion Sit-Com had fixed him up wonderfully, but his paint - and pride - were still worse for wear. "Umm... Can I help in here...?" he asks timidly. Torque nods, smirking at Loadout, "Good. And I think there's a tree branch wedged somewhere...." She rolls her shoulder again, giving a grunt if discomfort. Optics glance back at Dust Devil, giving the mech a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, Dust. Loadout may be a little intimidating, but he's a good mech. And he's good at what he does. Enjoy the pampering while it lasts, I say." The knock at the medbay entrance as her gaze turns to Barkida, though Loadout answers her first. Torque simply nods in confirmation, giving a smile to Bee when he shows up, though it faulters a little at the damaged paint job, "You're not lookin' so hot, Bee. Could go for a new coat there." Bumblebee says, "And a minibot with a ruined paintjob. :P" Bumblebee says, "MIS" "I see," Barkida says, frowning thoughtfully. "If you see him please tell him I am looking for him. I believe this cast is ready to come off," she says, tapping impatiently on the cast on her other arm. Dust Devil inchinchinches toward the door. But well the door is blocked with multiple people. He then signs resignly. "But I'm just gonna get dirty again after he's done...." He makes a pouty face. "Rod sux." Bumblebee rubs one of his horns, which isn't yellow anymore, but the color of his metal frame. "I-It's okay, me getting a new paintjob isn't really necessary..." he says, sliding in and sitting on a table unobtrusively. He starts picking splinters of wood out of his finger joints. "I just wanted to see if I could be any help." "Another one!" Loadout exclaims as Bumblebee pokes his head into the medical bay, and he points towards the yellow minibot for good measure. "Good heavens what has -happened- to most of you lately? The fight over Crystal City is over...we do not have to rush things quite so readily now. Well! I'll certainly go about fixing that. First order on the list...a thorough soaking!" And with that, Loadout turns and smashes a fist down on a large button that just conveniently happens to be located on a terminal within arm's reach. There is a hum of machinery as a section of the wall suddenly retracts back, and a large slab slides out slowly. It is filled to the brim with a dark liquid that is obviously warm to the point that steam is rising up lazily into the air. The liquid bubbles and sways almost in slow motion in a way that is unmistakable for hot oil. The 'slab' is not unlike a giant tub, large enough that one could probably even pack three or so dinobots into it if needbe. "Alright, all three of you, into the oil bath!" Loadout jabs a finger like a dagger at Dust Devil again for good measure, "ESPECIALLY you!" Barkida's question draws another glance, and Loadout's optic visor pulses in the equivelant of a blink. "Eh? A cast? Oh yes, to hold that internal bone structure support you organics possess so that it can mend properly. I recall reading about it. Well..." He turns back to the terminal and taps a few keys quickly, "...I do not usually do work on organics as my expertise is limited, but removing a cast would seem to be a straightforward affair that I am quite capable of. Assuming the allotted amount of time that First Aid has issued for the cast to be removed has passed of course." "The people heal fast," Barkida replies, with no small measure of pride. "Those of us who do not are exposed to the elements as children." Barkida squeezes past Dust Devil to show her arm cast to Loadout. No one has written their well-wishes on it, which if she was human might be a little sad. It appears to be made of steel-reinforced concrete. Sit-Com arrives from the Lounge/Observation Room to the west. Sit-Com has arrived. Barkida looks with some concern at Dust Devil, Bumblebee and Torque. "Will you not short-circuit if you get wet? But I suppose another machine-man would know better than to prescribe wrongly..." "Though I am not entirely sure what you mean by that, I believe I get the gist that it means your organic self-repair systems have accomplished enough the cast is no longer necessary." He rummages around in a nearby drawer, comparing it to First Aid's notes, and finally pulls out a device that looks kind of like a circular saw but with a shield to prevent it from making contact with any flesh in the process. It's one of the rare times Loadout has to employ a tool that isn't built into his forearm...but those tools of his are meant for cybertronians, not organics. Even tough organics like where Barkida comes from. Taking the offered arm in his free hand, Loadout keeps checking First Aid's notes for comparison, talking aloud as he works, "Let's see. Begin here, begin the forefinger and thumb...cut a shallow groove...no danger to the flesh because of the shield guard on the saw. Such a clever device!" He continues mumbling like this as the grinding sound of the saw carving through the concrete cast briefly fills the room. "Short circuit? Tsk. Not at all. I suppose if it was water it might be a problem but a hot oil bath is good for -any- cybertronian. I do not think an organic such as yourself would gain any benefit though." Bumblebee stammers a little at Loadout's order. "A-a soaking?" he asks, optics wide. "I-I mean, that sounds wonerful, but, I don't really need it. I'll lket the others have their turn." he says. It's not that he's embarrassed; he just doesn't want to take up Loadout's time, is all. But, a hot bath would be realy nice... Loadout says, "Into the oil bath as well, Bumblebee! Or I can request Torque -carry- you in..." Bumblebee says, "Ah, ah,I-I can walk!" Bumblebee stammers in embarrassment. Remedy says, "WHat's going on?" Sit-Com says, "bathing the cat." Bumblebee says, "Loadout... is ordering us a oil bath for me..." Sergeant Encore says, "Hey if T's helping I'll happily take a bath." Landmine says, "Down, Encore." Remedy says, "What did Steeljaw get into?" Torque quirks a brow at the tub of bubbling oil sliding from the wall, wondering when they had that installed... Either way she shrugs, flashing a smirk at Loadout, "Whatever you say, Loadout. You're the clean specialist." She walks over to the massive tub, leaving a few clods of dry dirt in her wake, and steps in, wincing a bit frm her sensors reacting to the heat. But soon the femme sits and settles, almost immediatly relaxing while a sigh escapes her, Torque sinking to her neck. "Primus that feels so much better..." Already dimmed optics glance at Bee and Dust Devil, the medic grinning at them, "C'mon mechs, the oil's fine." Remedy arrives from the Lounge/Observation Room to the west. Remedy has arrived. Sit-Com comes in with a fresh load of towels. "Somebody order these?" he wonders, and stares at what's going on. Loadout says, "Merely effecting some healthy maintenance on some of these Autobots while I was cleaning up the medical bay as well. Speaking of which, HOW did Turborat footprints get over everything anyway?" Torque says, "I'm not helpin', Encore. I'm bathin'." Sergeant Encore says, "Awww, shame" Bumblebee says, "Y-You're still welcome to join us, i-if you want..." Sit-Com says, "shall I fetch the rubber duckys?" Remedy comes in, "What the slag is happening?" She covers her optics as Bumblebee slips into the tub :P "So how DID Turborat paw prints get on the ceiling?" "We are anointed in fragrant oils, but this is normally something done by citizen-slaves," Barkida replies in a rueful tone, watching Loadout intently. "I did not realize machine-men required bathing at all." Bumblebee stutters something that sounds like an agreement, and carefully enters the oil bath, making sure not to splash anyone. "....Oh, I haven't taken an oil bath since..." He looks up the the ceiling, not notcing Remedy coming in. "....I didn't mark the last time. Wow, have I relly been that busy?" Air Raid says, "What the frag is going on." Torque says, "Loadout is making us wash." Bumblebee says, "Medic-ordered bath." Landmine says, "Really, Loadout, wouldn't it be more efficient to just hose them down with the pressure washer?" Air Raid says, "...What..." Ranger says, "Contaminants?" Loadout says, "Unfortunately it looks like SOME individuals here have allowed the dirt and grime to get into their inner workings. So an oil-soaking all around will take care of that." Dust Devil is going to get even. He glares at the oil a moment. Jumps once to knock a nice bit of dust on the ground and then the second time its to get into the oil and slosh some onto the ground. Hey look nice little oil spots everywhere. Dust Devil snickers evilly. Torque says, "Hey, I can't help it if mud gets lodged under my armor. I had to help that human get his car out of that ditch." Bumblebee says, "Dusty, why did you do that?" Dust Devil asks innocently. "Do what?" Bumblebee says, "You spashed oil everywhere!" Torque chuckles Remedy says, "You know, I don't think I've ever had one... Oh, Bumblebee, looking good." Repugnus says, "...Damn you, people, I was in the middle of something important. WELL. Guess I'll just have to put it on hold..." Loadout naturally assumes that by 'citizen-slaves' Barkida just means 'citizens' or something. Because Autobots have a thing about slavery, no doubt. As the last of the cast is cut through, it falls away to the floor with two distinct clanking sounds, followed by Loadout passing a scanner over the extended arm a moment later. "Hmmm, it would appear your internal supports have mended properly, you should be fine. I should suspect that you should still give the arm another day or two to further mend on its own, but you can move it freely now." Dusting his hands off, he quickly collects both pieces of the discarded cast and tosses them into a nearby trash receptacle. "An oil bath will help with cleanliness, of course. But it also provides much needed lubrication for our inner workings. It's not just for appearances...it's -healthy-." He glares towards Dust Devil's direction as he gets into the pool, and a moment later the Autobot technician is a blur of movement. With something that looks like a cross between a mop and a pushbroom in hand, he goes sweeping right past where Torque and Dust Devil were standing, taking the grime and spilled oil up in a single pass! But he still gives it three more passes for good measure before he's satisfied. And then? He looms up behind Dust Devil like a dark shadow, something in each of his hands. "Now...let's be THOROUGH shall we?" Repugnus has arrived. Bumblebee stammers. "A-ah, t-thank you, R-remedy... Y=you loke nice, too..." Sit-Com says, "They say cleanliness is next to Primeliness." Ranger says, "Okay... What?" Air Raid says, "Welp. I can safely say I have no part in this mess." Repugnus stomps in, covered in maple syrup. "Oh, Primus, I went three rounds with Blot, and oh boy, am I filthy. Gee, if only there was some way I could get myself clean." He throws his hands up in dismay. Torque says, "This bath is really nice. I think I need a drink to go with this." Longtooth says, ". . . I seem to have picked a bizarre time to return to base." Loadout doesn't even miss a beat as he pulls out a remote control. It has a little sticky tag on it that says, 'In case of Repugnus, push button'. Pushing the button causes a remote control panel in the wall near the door to slide open, allowing a nozzle to extend outwards and point in the Monsterbot's direction. A moment later, a high pressure stream of water comes roaring out. *FWOOOOOOOOSH* "Why are your people all so filthy," Barkida asks Loadout as discreetly as she is able, scratching her refreshingly free-of-cast arm. Bumblebee says, "Oh hey Longtooth, how are you?" Sit-Com says, "You're not fully clean unless you're zest-fully clean!" Longtooth says, "Somewhat uncomfortable." Longtooth says, "What is . . . going on?" Sit-Com says, "Remember folks. You're not fully clean unless you're zest-fully clean." Dust Devil is too busy grinning at bumblebee to notice Loadout until its too late. He looks up and yelps. "Its ladies first remember...." Bumblebee says, "Medically-ordered bath." Dust Devil says, "Someone please save me!" Longtooth says, "I will pass, thank you. I would prefer not to be seen at such close quarters given the horror of my condition." Longtooth says, "You all can enjoy . . milling around in . . hot oil . . togeather. I have a report on the movements of Orca Whales to file." Bumblebee says, "...What happened?" Loadout says, "Horror of your condit...have you Autobots not been sticking to your maintenance schedules!" Longtooth says, "My entire existence has been turned into a horrifying one, friends. That is not unknown knowledge." Longtooth says, "Were I able to shed these 'gifts' for normality, that would be my decision in a moment." Landmine says, "Oh, come on, Longtooth. Being a Pretender's not THAT bad!" Longtooth says, "Until then, I wear this second skin as a marking of exactly that abnormality." Longtooth says, "For you." Repugnus says, "Yeah, yeah, crawling in my tears. Look, if you're uglier than me, then I'll be impressed." Longtooth snorts, audibly. Longtooth says, "I am not getting into a hot oil bath with anyone, let alone . . . females present. It is not appropriate." Longtooth says, "Hygene is a personal thing to be done alone!" Bumblebee says, "Hey, Longtooth... I do appriciate that you'll do something uncomfortable for you to help us..." Torque's helmet gives a few soft clicks, locks releasing before she takes it off and set it aside, showing her dry mud coated cable hair beneath, Torque disappearing under the oil when Repugnus enters, coming back up a little bit cleaner. She looks over in time to see the monsterbot getting sprayed down with a wall hose, making her chuckle. "Hey now, don't get too close if you've been around Blot. That smell is hard to get out." She looks back to the two young mechs in the oil bath with her, grinning at Dust's suggestion, "Oh stop, Dust Devil. Just let him get it done and over with." Loadout says, "That sounds like something organics get agitated over." Landmine says, "Oh, relax, Longtooth- I'm sure there's a planet of, uh, cybernetic walruses somewhere where you look like a movie star. Or something." Remedy says, "I've never... It was kinda a waste of lubricants." Longtooth says, "Oh, it's all right little friend. I am not complaining -- there have been certain gifts that have come with this condition. It is what it is." Longtooth says, "I am certain it is, Loadout." Torque says, "This tub is starting to get crowded" Longtooth has arrived. Dust Devil says, "Its not me and bumblebee's fault! He's a mini and I'm not quite!" Bumblebee tries to relax, but he's getting teased. He stammers a bit. "Ah, well, um..." He sees Repugnus, and waves shyly, before he ducks under the oil, hiding for the moment. Poor guy! Loadout bristles a bit...how he does that is anyone's guess. "The water hose was to prevent you from -spreading- the inevitable mess, Repugnus." As the Monsterbot climbs on into the oil as well, he just sighs and goes back to what he was doing...that is, dealing with Dust Devil. Loadout perches himself on the side of the tub, using a handy set of steps to get his position secured, as he reaches out with one hand and places it on top of Dust Devil's head. He then DUNKS the young Autobot under the oil for just a moment before letting him surface again. The other hand? It has a wire brush, that looks not unlike the same kind of scrub brush that one would use in the shower to get at those hard-to-reach places. Except in this case he's now SCRUBSCRUBSCRUBBING the top of Dust Devil's head. "Now we will get in here THOROUGHLY to ensure every last particle of filth out of those audial ports!" Landmine enters from the Main Lobby - First Floor to the north. Landmine has arrived. Remedy hmmms, bending to stir her fingertips through the hot oil. "Oooh. This could be fun." She smiles a little, "Mind if I join in?" She starts disengaging the augmentive armor components, and soon is showing what she did when she ran into the Jawbreaker cannon, before slipping into the oil, moaning softly at the warmth permeating her frame Dust Devil ACKS! as he is dunked under the oil. He comes up glaring with his dark optics but doesn't have a chance to say anything as he starts getting bristlebrushed. "Yer gonna start removin paint!!!" But at least he's not fighting it as much. Okay maybe the warm oil bath isn't so bad but he's not going to admit it!! Sit-Com is sort of morbidly watching the oil bathings with fascination. Bumblebee says, "Yep, Ranger it was" Bumblebee says, "MIS" Space Miner peers through the doorway- perhaps a saftey measure, given the amount of chaos going on in the medbay. "You know," he muses, optics falling to the grumbling Dust Devil, "If you're so embarassed by this sort of thing, you probably don't want to complain about it on the broadband channel." Repugnus cackles at Dust Devil. "Poor little guy. Hey, Loadout, be sure to scrub him so hard the paint comes off. It's the only way to be sure. I mean, some kindsa grime can just, like, contaminate the paint, you know? Just little molecules of grime snuck between paint molecules. Yeah, then take off some of the armor plating, too." He leans back, smirking. "Ah, this is the life. Say, why don't we set up a tub outside the damn medbay so that we don't have to malinger in order to use it? Or deal with Razorbrush over there?" Loadout is merciless as he keeps thoroughly scrubbing away at the top of Dust Devil's head. If he had a tongue, it would probably be sticking out of one corner of his mouth as he concentrated. "You're going to -get- a fresh coat of paint after this is done, so I wouldn't worry too much about it!" He finally addresses Barkida's earlier question as he works, "Well it goes without saying that Autobots -do- lead somewhat hazardous lives...and get a lot of grime and dirt in their joints. We don't always have the luxury of keeping constant levels of maintenance to keep us in tip top shape. While I'm not happy about hte prospect of 'cutting corners' certain events...such as the battle at Crystal City recently, required we speed things up to keep the Autobots in fighting shape. Its in times like now..." He raises one of Dust Devil's arms and is GRINDING the brush in his joints for good measure, "...that we can catch up, even if it means a lot of work in the process!" Barkida sidles out of the way of the crashing, splashing robot crew. "Thank you for taking off my cast, but I think... ah, Land-Mine! Don't say you are here to be cleaned of encrusted filth. I would expect more of you." Maybe she has a soft spot for him because he looks sort of like a Femaxian in his shell. Well, a less brutish one. Torque just chuckles softly at Loadout's abuse of poor Dust Devil, grabbing a brush off to the side and starting to scrub herself as well, dislodging several clods of dirt and mud, even a few rocks. She rolls her optics at Repugnus, just nudging him with roughly with a foot beneath the oil. Torque smiles when Remedy finally joins then, "Hey hey, look who decided to join. Glad you decided to step in, Rem." She gives a momentary glance to Loadout however, "Hey Loadout, you have any more of these tubs installed? We could totally get a party going in here." She chuckled heartily, still scrubbing. Bumblebee is still hiding in the oil, too shy to stick his head up. Mostly because A) Loadout's most likely to come after him, next, and B) Remedy just slipped in next to him. The poor minibot is relazing though. He pops up his head enough to talk. "Dusty, you'll feel better afterwards...." Space Miner shakes his head at Barkida, and enters the room. "Nah- I'm just dropping by to see what the commotion's about. Honestly, the way they were going on about it on channel, well...it's almost dissapointing." he grins, then takes up a 'safe' position some ways away from the oil bath. "Would we even have the time to use an oil bath set up in the barracks? I dunno about you guys, but I'm a busy mech." Dust Devil is scrubbed like a stray dog that wandered into grooming school. He isn't fighting at all now. He just lets Mr. Clean get his bubbles off removing years of accumulated sand, debris and paint off of him. "I better get my decal back....." He just sulks and lets Loadout work. Repugnus just grins at Torque, shrugs, and reclines. "Ah. You silly Autobots, have to pull this sort of stuff in the middle of my little schemes. I'm pretty busy, too, you know. You just don't realize it because you don't *see* it." Loadout gets the -other- arm on Dust Devil for good measure as well, before he's finally satisfied enough to back off. He actually -is- getting his figurative bubbles off, because to him there is no greater joy than seeing dirt and grime thwarted in its entirety. ESPECIALLY dirt and grime that's stubbornly held on for years, "You needn't worry." He states, as he tosses the soiled brush into a nearby bin for cleaning later, "I am quite familiar with everyone's particular paintjob styles, which includes decals and allowances for Autobot insignias." As he hops down from his perch, Loadout circles around the tub, grabbing a large towel while he's at it, "Tsk tsk, Torque. This isn't -supposed- to be a location for a party. This is an actual maintenance procedure..." he pauses and peers at the occupants, "...that quite a few Autobots seem to have been skipping lately. We'll have to see about fixing that." Hopping back up onto the other side of the pool, he catches Bumblebee just as he sits up out of the oil, taking the towel suddenly and buffing it vigorously over the minibot's head and horns, "Now, when you feel your systems have been soaked enough, you'll need to go stand in that chamber over there..." He points to the indicated chamber that looks like a vertical windtunnel for a single cybertronian. "....the rush of warm air will help you to dry off quickly. At which point you can be prepped and primed for a new paintjob by the automated systems if you so wish and you feel you require it." As he works on Bumblebee, both hands now vigorously scuffing the towel over his head, he glares at Dust Devil. "For -YOU- it is not an option. I'm going to use some special primer that I've used before for the Dinobots to help keep protect YOUr paintjob. It's not as shiny as I would prefer, but it will be quite functional." Remedy mmms, leaning back, "Primus, I never knew how much a delight this is... I've been neglected." Her optics dim, murring... "It just seemed to come out of the wall at Loadout's command," Barkida explains to Landmine. "It was a wondrous machine, but what isn't, in this city of wonders?" Encore enters from the Main Lobby - First Floor to the north. Encore has arrived. Bumblebee yelps as he is caught by Loadout, and set upon. "Ack, ahhh, I-I'm fine, Loadout, jeez!" he complains, more annoyed by the attention than anything else. "J-just some burn marks, and some scrapes here and there..." And wood splinters, and peeled paint, and dings and dents... "I-I don't need to waste your time, eep!" Powerglide enters from the Main Lobby - First Floor to the north. Powerglide has arrived. Space Miner hms? And he shrugs at Barkida. "Oh, right- I forget your planet isn't as advanced, Barkida." he grins. "It's too easy to take this sort of thing for granted, y'know?" this said, he glances around. "Hey, Dust Devil- tell you what, when you're done, we'll go out and find some Adventure." he pronounces it with a capital A, of course. "Sound good?" Dust Devil decides To relieve himself in the tub....of all the hidden sand that he keeps just for messing up con systems. He can get more. That and he can get some of the spots that Loadout is missing. Not that he's enjoying it. But well he should help be thorough so it doesn't have to be done again. Powerglide is just doin' his thing, being all cool and awesome and what have you when he decides that hey, maybe he should drop into the repair bay and finally get himself fixed up. It's been a good day already, it's time. "Hey hey hey, what's goin on in-" he starts as he walks into the room. His words are cut short as he sees exactly how many people are gathered. "...Is this an intervention?" he says after a few seconds of silence. Encore is just out on a wander and, hearing voices in the medbay, decided to pop in for a look. "mm...?" he comments. "What's up, folks?" "I would love to see more of this planet and its tiny people," Barkida exclaims enthusiastically to Landmine. "I have been in hospital too long!" Torque shrugs at Loadout, "Nothing wrong with having a little fun while practicing cleanliness." She gives a momentary glance to the mechs and femme in the bath, grinning, "Hope you all don't mind if I take a few things off. Gotta get that trapped mud..." She chuckles, releasing the locks on her back plating, which she slips off to observe the oily mud dripping off into the bath. "Eugh..." Her nose wrinkles a little, setting the back plate aside before reaching back and scrubbing with the long handled brush. "Ahh.." she sighs softly, content while cleaning. "Now now, Bumblebee." Loadout chides, giving the towel a few more good scruffs along the minibot's head before he turns and snap-whips it into another nearby bin for cleaning later, "This is not wasting my time. This is what I -do-. This is an important part of maintenance that EVERY Autobot should engage in regularly. Unlike humans, our internal components will benefit from a frequent soaking in hot oil or an equivelant lubricant of some sort." Going on like he's giving a lecture, he steps back from the tub and paces around the edges, almost as if observing everybody's scrubbing to make sure they're doing a thorough enough job. Even as he does this he has one hand folded behind his back, the other raised and gesticulating as he talks. "I suppose Autobots are certainly -free- to use it as a chance for a social outing. The humans tend to do something similar for some strange reason...they even have these 'hot tubs' installed at some of their night clubs, oddly enough. But for us there's an actual health benefit to all of this and it will help you to function more efficiently with your inner systems cleaned and well oiled." He comes to a stop behind the Monsterbot and merely sighs, "...yes, even this is good even for Repugnus here." Space Miner smiles at Barkida. "Great! Earth's a nice planet, but it's...well, it's very 'standard,' y'know? Not to say that there isn't a lot to do, but you get the idea." he hmms, and looks at the crowd. "Anyone else wanna play tour guide?" "No, not really," Barkida replies, narrowing her eyes in puzzlement. Powerglide can only stand back and watch as his fellow minibot is forced into a fate worse than death: being scrubbed and fussed over by an obsessive compulsive neat freak. He crosses his arms and frowns under his face-guard, making a mental note to buy the poor guy a drink after this is over. "Poor Bee.." he mumbles. Repugnus shrugs. "Meh, prefer not to get oil in all my little parts, armor's staying on." He leans his head back, staring up at Loadout. "Oh, there you are. Well, Loadout, hop to it. You wanna use the extra sharp wire brush this time? That's my suggestion. Remember to get in all the little cracks and crevices, heheheh." Encore shrugs and pulls off his helm, slipping into the tub too to get a good scrub. He's due one, after all. He settles in the oil bath and begins the preliminary scrub. Bumblebee eeps as he gets a few more buffetings from the towel, courtesy of Loadout. He -is- scrubbing himself, mildly at any rate. He hears the FEmaxian and Landmine talking, and turns his head to look at the two of them. "Uh, hey, I'd love to show her around!" he says happily. "Truth be told I somethimes feel more at home here than on Cybertron!" he grins a bit like a little boy. "I guess it's because I like humans so much!" Dust Devil snaps open his chest panel which is all one big piece. At least Repugnus is getting all the unwanted attention. Once the chest piece is off, He carefully slides out a large hidden set of fan blades. It almost looks like a propeller. Turning it around, he bangs the prop on the side of the oil bath and watches a large PLOP of sand/mud/grease hit the floor. "Hmmm no wonder its been grindin...." Remedy hasn't reached for a brush yet, just soaking, her optics dimmmed... Good thing its oil, and not water... Or, there would be several million years of crud expanding out around her Torque finishes on her back, grinning when Encore and Powerglide also enter the medbay. "Glad you guys could make it! Come to join for a little soak and scrub?" She laughs softly, idly using the brush at her head, cleaning her cable hair and scalp beneath. Smile then turns to Encore when he steps in. "Hey Encore, you got any good drinks on yah? Could really go for something relaxing right now." Loadout guhs as he sees the clump hit the floor...but this time his reaction is more muted. As soon as he ordered the oil bath all around he knew he was going to have to re-do the floor all over again when it was done anyway. But he made that choice all the same. He's just -that- dedicated a clean freak, "Yes some of you have been LONG overdue for this. Maybe there -should- be a hot oil dispensor installed somewhere outside the medical bay. THe barracks may be a good place. This might allow for Autobots to engage in their maintenance cycle a LITTLE more regularly." He ALMOST shudders at Repugnus' words, as he reaches to grab that push broom/squeegee like device again and starts to mop up around the tub so he can 'keep ahead' of the dirt, swiping up the recent contribution by Dust Devil in the process, "Ahhh I think you're -quite- capable of taking care of any troublesome parts, Repugnus. You're a big bot, afterall. You know how it works." Encore steps up out the oil and opens up several of his plates to pull out a few flasks "Green Smile, Mellow Yellow and Cool Blue." He says, holding the flasks up in one hand while reaching for a brush with the other. He begins to scrub over his external plating. "So what's all this in aid of? Space Miner hmms at Barkida. "Well, it's a matter of...well, we've been on Earth long enough that it's almost like a second home. For some of us, at least. Those of us without earth-based altmodes are a little different." He pauses, and then blinks as Encore breaks out some booze. "Huh. Guess it's a real party now." Sit-Com sings, "This is the way we wash our face, wash our face, wash our face..." Remedy grins, stands up. You can HEAR the suction break, as 7.5 million years of sludge breaks free, and Rem looses about 1500 pounds of extra weight. Her speed jumps to the point where she can achieve orbit without boosters Repugnus pouts a little. "Awww, but I wanted YOU to take care of it, Loadout. I know how much you would've loved it," he says, and cackles at him. "Ahhh... but on the other hand, maybe I'll just lie back..." His optics dim, and he slides into the tub until his head is only partially exposed. He bubbles a bit. Dust Devil errrs looks at the mess he made and well he looks down, "Sorry Loadout. He does remove the 7 other fan sets and does the same, though this time he does it IN the tub. Once he's finally down that, he makes sure his leg plating is flushed out. Finally feeling actually better and alot smoother, he gets out of the tub, standing over the drain mat so that it catches most of the oil. "Okay...I guess I did need that..." "Well, it's new to me," Barkida replies, looking a little concerned at the addition of 'booze,' or highly flammable fuel, to what looks like half a bath and half a riot. "Uhh.." Powerglide eyes the bathing Autobots with a look that would scream 'seriously?' if anyone could see it. "I think I'll pass on that," he finally says. Of course, when booze is brought up he suddenly becomes very interested in the conversation. "Primus bless you, Encore.." Bumblebee sighs and hides himself in the oil again after getting ignored again. Poor lil minibot. Only his horns, now both metallic-sliver instead of yellow, are sticking up. Loadout hasn't been really reacting to the addition of 'booze' so to speak to the gathering. Maybe it's because he's confident that no one would DARE do anything to compromise his medical bay while he's on duty in there. Drunk or no. Nature hath no fury like Loadout when his sanctuary is under siege, afterall. When Dust Devil finally steps clear of the tub, the technician is waiting, letting him get the majority of the oil dripped off before shooing him into the vertical chamber nearby. Quickly shutting the door, he flips a switch and a fast, but warm current of air starts to blow upwards, putting Dust Devil briefly in what can be described as an upwards blowing wind tunnel that helps him to finish drying off. When all is said and done, he finally opens the door once more and gestures towards a nearby medical table. "Now if you'll lay down, we'll finish up." He has a large spraycan clutched in one hand, attached by a hose to a bin filled with some sort of primer. Torque hmms softly at the choices, eyeing the flasks. "Whichever one is the strongest. And Loadout wanted to get me and Dust Devil clean, then everyone just sort of showed up and joined in." She shrugs, optics passing to Remedy with a quirked brow. "Damn girl... When's the last time you washed?" She snickers softly to the fellow femme, kicking up a leg onto the edge of the tub beside Bee's head before he ducks under, scrubbing in the joints and such. Barkida nudges Landmine. "What is that little yellow one who was talking to me? Is that a child of your kind?" Encore chuckles to Remedy "They'er all the same strength." He comments, relaxing back into the tub for a prolonged soak. He hands Torque the Green Smile enershine, keeping the Mellow Yellow for himself. "Yo, Bee." He comments, handing over the Cool Blue. "Get some o' that down yer neck, it'll put hairs on yer lips." Sit-Com says, "I'm washing up my baby bumblebee, oh won't mama be so proud of me?" Bumblebee sputters over the radio. Space Miner explains to Barkida. "High grade energon. Encore's something of a chemist." he puts it...politely. "It can have various effects on cybertonian anatomy- I'm a little leery of the stuff, myself-" he thumps his chestplate. "I don't think it'd mix well with my cyber organics." he blinks at the 'child' mention. "What, you mean Bumblebee? He's not a child. Just, y'know, built smaller." Powerglide says, "Hahahaha!" Torque says, "Powerglide, why won't you get in the tub? There's plenty of room." Powerglide says, "Uhh...I'm good." Torque says, "Huh. Your loss." Remedy gurgles, "When was the last time I took a bath like this? Oh, dear Primus... I've never done this before. A joint get bound up, I'd just lubricate that joint..." She wiggles, "But, I've NEVER done this." Dust Devil enjoys the windtunnel, smiling to himself as the warm breeze blasts around him. When it stops he frowns, "Aww can't we do that one again....but faster?" Seeing as this is a procedure and not a party at Energon Earl's, He lays on the table obediantly. "It really isn't my fault that my paint gets messed up. I make dust storms....its my design." Bumblebee sticks his head back up, and waves away the offered drink. "A-ah, no thanks, Encore. I appriciate the offer, though." He turns to look at Barkida again. "Well, I AM a bit younger thank Landmine there... I think, anyway." he shrugs. "Humans always see me as being young and child-like, so I guess it's just how I am." Repugnus sticks his head above the oil a moment. "Eh, best drug of all is the rush of capturing a bad guy, cutting him up, making him scream, then finally silencing him... ah... that's the best drug of all..." His head sinks back down. Keeper says, "Some people's regrets are others stepping stones. The trick is recognizing which ones are which when they come along." "I'll take it!" Powerglide exclaims exactly half a second after Bumblebee declines the drink. "You know I hate seeing things wasted." Repugnus says, "Come on, Powerglide. You can sit next to *me.*" Encore shrugs and relaxes in the tub, handing the flask to PG instead. He takes a sip and then scowls. "...bugger. Loadout, you won't waive the smoking rule, will ya, just this once?" He comments. He'd really like a cigar in his bath, but will respect what Loadout says "Ah, a dwarf," Barkida replies, nodding. "In that case, Bumble-Bee, I would be pleased to be guided by you." Powerglide says, "Oh well, with a pitch like that, how can I say no.." Sit-Com goes "Aw hell, why not," and LEAPS into the hot tub! Loadout waits until Dust Devil gets situated, then proceeds to start spraying on the solution over his form. Though not before putting a piece of carboard over his optics and any other important sensors or ports to keep them from getting spritzed. The sharp *HISSSS* of the sprayer going to work issues out as he proceeds to give Dust Devil a good coating from top to bottom. Now if this were a human garage, he would probably need to be wearing a facemask while he did this. Three cheers for mechanical beings! "Now this coating will need to set for approximately eight hours, and then I expect you to be back in here and get your final paintjob applied." When he finishes the front side, he gets Dust Devil to flip over so he can coat the other, pausing to lift arms or legs to get any hidden spots for good measure. "While I prefer using primers that are able to hold a polish better, I am nothing if not realistic about being practical for specific cases. This is the same primer I use for the Dinobots, and it has held up remarkably well. Until they inevitably get themselves bashed up in combat it -always- manages to remain intact no matter what sort of filth they go traipsing through. It can even withstand direct heating from Slag's flamethrowers for an extended period of time. So I suspect it will hold up -quite- well to any sandstorms or whatever you happen to be encountering or generating on your own." Space Miner blinks a bit as the Junkion splashes into the tub, and then he just shakes his head. "Honestly, I'm not sure if that's a the best of ideas- I wonder if Junkions are held together by all the grime, y'know?" Not that Barkida would know, since she's not a robot. "How long do you think you're gonna stay on earth, anyway?" Bumblebee lets out a loud yelp as Sit-Com jumps whole-heartedly into the tub. "HEY!" he winces as oil splashes into his mouth and other places he's rather not have oil stuck to. He starts scrubbing, muttering to himself. "...Oh, just tell me when you're ready to go, Barkida." he says after a while, scrubbing his audials now. Powerglide takes the flask from Encore and takes a shot (how does he do that??). Once he swallows it, he shudders. "Ugh-gack!" he starts to gag, holding the flask at arms length as he takes a moment to regain his composure. "/That/ is good stuff!" he exclaims, pulling his arm back and taking another swig. As soon as he does this, he's splashed from head-to-toe in oil from Sit-Com's cannonball. "I aint even mad," he shrugs. Dust Devil acks as there's a cannonball...or junkionball into the tub. He does try to keep any oil from hitting him now that he's got a primer coat on. He looks at Loadout. "Are...are ya able ta put a clearcoat that might do similar? I mean if yer goin through all this work I'd like ta keep it lookin nice fer a little while." He looks down at his chest and frowns, apparently missing his chest decal. Rodimus might have his flames, Dust Devil has his evil grinning tornado. "I don't know. I haven't been in contact with the Realm," Barkida replies, wiping oil spatters off of her hospital gown. Torque grins and snatches up the Green Smile flask, immediately taking a few swigs. "Ahh, that hits the spot." She grins wryly, licking her lips. She continues to drink while scrubbing herself, loosening dirt, mud, and even a small tree branch! Primus knows how that got there. By now she's got a decent buzz going, though not enough to impare her. "Alright mechs, I'm a little buzzed and don't give a damn at this point, so feel free to look away." Torque suddenly warns the tub crowd, locks audibly popping on her frontal armor and allowing her to remove and scrub it. Thankfully for everyone, and herself, the oil is opaque and she's sitting up to her neck, hiding whatever circuitry and such Cybertronians hid under their armor. "Ugh it's even dirtier than my back.." She grimaces, letting the oily mud slaugh off into the heated tub, lifting a hand to cover her face when Sit-Com cannonballs in. "Careful there, Sit-Com. You'll splash all the oil out." She chuckles, the oil still thankfully at her neckline. Sit-Com utters a sigh and sinks into the oil until it's over his head. Sit-Com's face emerges from the oil and waggles his brow plates at Torque. "A clearcoating would be a simple enough matter. Yes that could be arranged, and I'm pleased to see you're not adverse to the idea of -trying- to keep yourself at least looking well as long as possible." Loadout nods in satisfaction at that, crossing his arms over his chest. "You'll soon have your paintjob back and you'll get the decals put back on as well. Eight hours for that primer to set first. Try to avoid any sort of filthy environments in that meantime." Encore blinks quietly and grins at Torque, before starting to pull off his own armour and give it a good scrub-over, starting with his forearm plates. He hums to himself as he works, occasionally glancing over at Torque, then giving repugnus the tiniest fraction of a scowl, and taking a swig of the Mellow Yellow. Dust Devil's face falls. No decal AND no goofing off outside? Now he knows what Air Raid felt like. He glances at Loadout hopefully. "Will the primer get damaged by a sharpie marker?" Repugnus's optics light up again, and he slowly rises out of the tub, pulling himself out and stretching his arms wide. "Ahhhhhhh, that was refreshing. Huh. Where did I leave my armor plating?" he asks aloud, and makes a show of wandering around the edge of the tub, stooped over, looking about. Nevermind it's still on him. "Ah, there it is," he says, picking up Torque's armor plating. "Huh, kinda sticks out on the front, but I guess it's mine. Welp, better put this on back in my quarters..." He begins to sllloooowwwly walk off with the plating... "Don't even think about it." is all Loadout gives for warning to Dust Devil, while he gets about putting away some of the things he'd been using to spray on the primer earlier. Space Miner ...facepalms. "We're usually not like this." he says to Barkida. A pause. "Well, except for Repugnus. He's pretty much horrible all the time." Remedy gets a brush, and starts working her chassis over, murring as she gives herself a good going over with the brush, "I see why your civil war has been so long," Barkida mutters behind her hand. Bumblebee finishes scrubbing up and carefully navigates himself out of the tub, standing on a drainmat and shaking himself off. Now that he's been in a bath for a while, more of his paint has come off, leaving him somewhat odd looking. He notices Repugnus, and yells at him. "Repugnus that's Torque's, you jerk!" Powerglide goes to take another swig from his flask but he's too busy watching Torque get nasty-clean in the tub and ends up spilling the drink all over the front of his torso. 'There is a God,' he thinks to himself, oblivious to the puddle of alcohol pooling around his feet. Powerglide chokes. "Repugnus.. I'm buying you a drink someday." Repugnus says, "Why, whatever for?" Powerglide says, "For being such a great guy." Powerglide says, "Really." Powerglide says, "Great." Torque is busy scrubbing her front when Repugnus suddenly sneaks over and snatches up her plating, the femme pausing a moment before optics widen and she looks after him. "Repugnus! Give that back!" She nearly jumps out of the tub, but quickly stops herself and stays put, grumbling, unable to go after him. Dust Devil sighs as he can't even scribble his decal back on himself. He does try to find other things to occupy his mind. Namely the not transformer thingy. He moves closer to her and examines her intently. Barkida notices Dust Devil staring and makes sure her hospital gown is tied properly. Repugnus gives everyone baffled looks. "What--ohhh! I'm sorry, Torque, I didn't realize it was yours. Though... it does kinda fit me..." He puts the front half of the plating over his chest. It doesn't really fit at all. "Hmm... well, on second thought, it kinda clashes with my color scheme. I mean, I'm all bright, happy colors, then we get this dark stuff here in the middle, and, I dunno, I just don't think they could make a Happy Meal Toy out of this." He sighs. "Hmmm..." Space Miner glances between Dust Devil and Barkida. "Uh. Barkida? This is Dust Devil. Have you two met?" he offers, if a bit lamely. He gives Dust Devil a little nudge, as a 'don't do anything stupid' sort of gesture. He...may be too late. Bumblebee gives Repugnus the 'what the hell are you DOING?' look as he heads over to the dryer. "Just... give it back, Repugnus." he says, holding a hand to his forehead. Remedy should be lucky that Puggy hasn't discovered her augmentive armor plating. She scrubs even more, before looking over at the monsterbot. She thinks she should be good Dust Devil grins a little, "I've never seen anyone like you. Ya make me feel like I shrunk or somethin. Sorry fer starin." He grins at Landmine. "I have ta say it feels weird ta be this clean." Encore laughs at Puggy and takes a swig of his enershine, shaking his head a little. "Hah, nice." He comments, amused and relaxing There is the sudden thudding footfalls of what sounds like a real giant of a 'bot to be heard in the hallway. Then Longtooth in all of his giant organic bio-construct walrus shape rounds the corner and he suddenly peers for a moment. Halting in the door, he looks between Repugnus, Torque and all others present with a confused expression. "Don't make me get outta this tub and beat the crap outta you." Torque narrows her optics a little at him, though she pauses, blinking a moment as her mind processes that, "Er.. wait no. Nevermind. Forget I just said that." She grumps a little, glaring at Encore and jabbing him harshly with the end of the scrub brush before sinking up to her nose, bubbling in annoyance. "I think it looks great on you, Pug!" Powerglide shouts as he tries to wipe the energon off his chest. "It's kind of a weird style but you make it work. Really!" he sounds almost desperate. "It's all right. Most of my people do not leave our planet often," Barkida replies. "I think I am going to retire for now. It is late and the drugs are wearing off. I look forward to taking up your offer, Land-Mine, Bumble-Bee." Encore smirks at Torque quietly, still pulling off his own armour plates and cleaning them, one by one. He hums quietly to himself, being very, very /innocent/ in his mannerisms. He didn't do it, uh-uh. He still giggles at Puggy though A sizzling noise comes from Sit-Com. "This is drugs. This is your brain on drugs. Any questions?" Torque says, "Ah good, Longtooth. Would you kindly rough up Repugnus for me?" Bumblebee steps out of the dryer, and rubs his head, clearly feeling out of place. He heads over to where Barkida and the others are. "I look foward to it to, Barkida!' he says cheerfully. "You'll enjoy it I promise!" Sergeant Encore says, "And get 'er breastplate back while yer at it. Haw haw!" Repugnus walks back over with the plating, and hands it to... Bumblebee. "Well, now, since you're so eager to defend her honor, why don't you give 'em back, Bee?" He smirks at Torque. "Ah... boy, might not be smart to say that..." he grins, jerking the plating away at the last second. "I might actually wanna see that. But, oh, okay, I'll stop being mean. Well, mostly." Then... Powerglide speaks up. "Oh, you like this look? REALLY?" He puts the plating back on over his chest, waggles his hips around seductively. Meanwhile, of course he's thinking to himself, (Hahaha, what a dork) Space Miner nods after Barkida. "Yeah, sorry if we woke you up or something. Just flag me down the next time you see me, and we can-" and then Repugnus starts to sashay, and Landmine facepalms again. "We won't bring Repugnus. Promise." "I think in some perverted way that shouldn't be applicable to Cybertronians . . " Longtooth begins. "They are wishing for exactly that." The giant bio-construct's eye -- the real, organic one and not the crimson bionic replacement rolls. "You are behaving like prototypes, all of you! Give me that, Repugnus!" And with that he attempts to grab at the plating. Of course, he fumbles it because he slips on the oily deckplate at the last second. What is probably going to happen is he is going to slap it, directly into the spare armor and parts recycling machine . . . Dust Devil bows slightly to Barkida. "It was nice meetin ya. And don't mind these guys..." Indicating the poolparty, "Its not often everyone gets to relax a little. Normally we're not all like this. Whenever tragic something happens, everything always feels like it's in slow motion. Repugnus waggling his hips in a feminine manner, flaunting Torque's chassis plate. Longtooth swatting at the air before slipping on the treaded oil upon the floor. Torque can only watch in horror as her plate flies from the monsterbot's grip before conveniently clattering into a recycling machine. "GET IT! HURRY!" She knew these machines, but it was too late. A green light sudden flashes on as the machine starts up, her chest armor disappearing as it gets shredded by the hidden teeth into scrap. All she can do is sit in the tub, wide eyed, mouth agape. Space Miner hmmms, and as things go bad, he blinks...and then very, very slowly slips out of the room before they get worse. Hey, he's brave, but he's not stupid. Sit-Com wordlessly reaches over and hands Torque a towel. Repugnus stares as the armor gets shredded into little bits. His palm comes up annnnd.... smacks his own forehead. "Yeah... yeah. Good job getting that plating back to her Longtooth. Great job. I'll just reach into the little collection tray under the machine, grab a few handfuls and give it back to her. Great." He sighs. "Man... harmless prank turned into THIS... effin' A..." "TOUCHDOWN!" Powerglide shouts, flinging the flask over his head as soon as it becomes apparent that Torque's breastplate is gone forever. Well, this one atleast. Encore attempts to reach out and grab the thing out of the air as it passes but can't. It's worth noting that, in the process of trying to catch it, Encore has stood up and most of the plating around his hips and posterior is missing. Longtooth shrugs his walrusy shoulders kind of helplessly. "Er... if you had of just given' me the damn thing back it probably would have worked out fine!" Far be it from him to avoid pointing out the obvious. "Err, sorry?" He says to Torque. "They can probably manafacture a new one in a few hours?" Bumblebee rubs his head in sheer confusion as pure mayham ensues in the medbay. "Um, I, uh..." He's glad Barkida's not here right now. All he can do is stammer. Dust Devil is very much glad that HE isn't the cause of this. Nope, He's just innocently standing over to one side mourning the loss of his tornado decal. "We can probably bend ya a piece of metal ta put there instead until its repaired...." Remedy gets up, letting the oil drip from her chassis, then makes her way over to the wind tunnel. She aahs as the oil is blown from her frame, hoping Puggy doesn't discover her augmentive armor components Torque silently takes the towel offered by Sit-Com, deftly wrapping it around her torso as she stands. Optics slowly shift in Repugnus and Longtooth's direction, though she's mainly looking at Repugnus, giving him a very nasty glare. Without a word she steps from the tub, now clean though still dripping oil, and walks up to him. "That won't be nessecary, Dust." Hands then reach out like lightning, using the knowledge of a medic and the strength of a towtruck to yank off Repugnus' own chest plate armor, using her strength to warp and bend the metal around her own frame crudely before slipping the towel from beneath. "Thankfully Repugnus volunteered his own armor." Repugnus shakes his head, sighing. "Right, well, if you had just WAITED for me to finish having fun with it, then--" He turns, and suddenly his chest plating is ripped free. "NNNnnnnnggHHHH GAAAAAHHHHH!" he screams as it's sheared away and little nuts and bolts going flying everywhere. His internal mechanisms are exposed to plain view, and he stares at them disdainfully. How... how does that mess even *work?* Some of his internals look half-way organic. "Ennnnffff. Yeah, I guess I did. Uh.. gonna need some new chest armor, though." From the wind tunnel is heard, "You touch my armor plating, Repugnus, and you'll wake up falsetto." Dust Devil winces as he watches the mutual grooming of the cybertronian species. "Hey Bumblebee....Maybe you should stand over here and see about getting some primer on ya...you know...over here where its safe." Bumblebee just stares as Torque rips Repugnus's chest armor off. "...Wow." he says, impressed by Torque's strength and skill. "...You totally deserved that Repugnus!" Longtooth just kind of backs out of Torque's way with both kevlar gloved hands upraised. He might be a pretender, but he's not entirely crazy. He'll totally let her....yeah. Repugnus deserved that. Powerglide doesn't look too pleased by the latest developments. First he sees Encore in ways he never thought possible, now he's looking at a bare chested Repugnus. "How do things get so bad so fast?" he sighs. Meanwhile, Remedy is getting blown dry of oil, looking pretty slinky, waiting for the cycle to end and she can leave, and possibly save her armor from Puggy's rampage Repugnus scowls. "Oh, don't worry. Learned my lesson. Don't want Wally the Walrus knocking it into a bin." He shrugs at Bee. "Yeah, I guess I did." Torque just smirks, "You too, eh? Well, better call in the order then." She snorts, glancing behind her and chucking the towel at Encore. "Might wanna cover up next time yah stand up, Encore." And as if nothing had happened Torque walks off to enter the drying wind tunnel once Remedy is finished. Longtooth just kinda hides and dissapears at this point. Sit-Com sinks under the surface of the oil, bubbles arising from the opaque liquid. Bumblebee decides to lay down on a table. He really needs a nap. Remedy comes out of the drying tunnel, walking over to pick up her augmentive armor, putting on the waist armor first so she has her revolvers close at hand. Bending, she goes to pick up her torso armor Powerglide leans over and makes it super obvious he's looking at Remedy. "I love being an Autobot." Sit-Com rises out of the oil like Lurch. "Arrrrgh," he murmurs. Dust Devil looks at Remedy and Powerglide. "Do I need ta go ta my room or somethin? Remedy turns to Powerglide, "Stop drooling, Powerglide. It's running out of your mask." She puts on her torso armor, flexes a bit... Remedy says, "Oh, and Repugnus, I'm not gonna replace your torso armor..." Repugnus scowls, dripping with oil. "Yeah, kinda figured..." Encore chuckles quietly, relaxing in the oil as he polishes his armour Remedy wells, "I think it's appropriate given you lost Torque's armor. I suppose she could maybe convince me to fix you up." Sit-Com towels himself off and flops onto a repair bed. The oil bath has made him drowsy! Dust Devil grins a little at Repugnus. "Well if anyone asks, just say you had to get something off yer chest...and you went overboard." Sit-Com snickers. Repugnus gives Dust Devil a... *look.* Not a good one. Dust Devil eeps. He quickly heads over toward the femmes. They'll protect him from the big bad Repugnus. Hopefully. Powerglide tries to stifle his snickering but Dust Devil's little joke tickled him in a way that few jokes do. He hunches over, hands on his knees; body shaking as he laughs like he just heard the funniest thing in the world. "Oh my god.." he says between giggles. "Devil..oh my god.."